A Chance - Pokemon OC Story
by Chromo
Summary: A story about a OC girl named Alverad, who lives in a town in a Pokemon Region that doesn't let girls do much. She is given an opportunity to run out and find her dream.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! It's your home girl Chromo! This is my Pokemon OC Story that takes place in another region (not the canon ones) and is based on British Isles. Hope you enjoy and leave a review, comment, good, bad, it's all good!

 _I want to be free_

 _The Braviary flies with pride, the Vivillon fly with grace. I wish I could be that Ratatta, who could do whatever it wants to. I want to be my own specialty, my own kind..._

 _But I don't have a choice, do I?_

A dark shadow loomed over her... And licked her.

"Aughhhh! Stoutland, stop!" She jerked and hit her shelf, toppling down tons and tons of thick books.

Stoutland stuck its tongue out happily and kept licking her, ignoring the command.

She shoved him off her bed and rubbed her eyes, she groaned.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded her eyes, she covered herself in her quilt trying to avoid the light, but Stoutland yanked her blanket- leaving her to suffocate in the brightness.

"G'morning dear, how was your slumber?"

The blonde girl groaned, slowly getting up in a daze, "It was great, but _someone_ had to ruin it." She glared and Stoutland, but he only acted innocent.

"Oh I'm sorry about that, I guess Stoutland is just excited for your birthday." said the lady, as she continued to draw the blinds.

She slumped back onto her bed, and tried to get back to sleep.

The lady pulled her back up and said," Now just because it's your birthday, doesn't mean you get to sleep in. Now go change and get down stairs, I'll be making breakfast. Go. Go. Go!"

"Okay! Okay, mom!" she stumbled to get ready, still tired from the sudden awakening. She combed her hair and put it into a tiny ponytail. She changed into her normal clothes and brushed her teeth. She rushed to the kitchen and immediately sat down for breakfast, pouring coffee for her and the large man sitting in front of her.

"G'morning birthday girl." said the man.

"Good morning father, I see you haven't shaved your beard and mustache or combed them. That is the least you can do for your birthday." she sipped her cup.

Her mother placed a plate of Kalos toast in front of her, along with some blueberries and a jug of syrup,"Now, you know that your father loves his beard and mustache with pride and joy, you should respect that. Besides- he has a better gift for you."

He pounded his hand on his table and inhaled,"You've asked me to get ya a Pokemon for a long time. How long? Since five ye'rs? And I've decided, for a long time now, whether a should get a Pokemon for ya or not."

The girl's eyes suddenly gleamed with excitement, she was going to get a Pokemon.

"I'm going to get ya a Pokemon!" he bellowed.

"Ah, Yes. What Pokemon are you going to get me?"

"Well Alverad, I'm going to show you, come follow me." he stood up and walked outside.

Alverad completely forgot about her breakfast and left it on the table, and headed for the door.

"Alverad! You need to eat first!" yelled the lady.

She was filled with glee, she didn't show it, but inside her heart was pounding. Ever since she was young, she was told that she couldn't have a Pokemon by her brothers. They told her girls were only meant to be at home, not training Pokemon. Alverad doesn't really care about Pokemon actually. The true reason why she does want a Pokemon is so she could be going places and not be stuck at home.

She kept on following her dad until she came to a stop- and realized something. This was the direction to the herding ranch, this isn't good... She continued to follow her father, only slower. She met up with her dad in front of a pen, filled with Tauros.

"Tada! Pick any one!"

"...Father, these are all Tauros."

"Exactly! These Tauros all have different personalities and are great Pokemon!"

Her stomach sunk due to the let down of the hype. This cannot be her only choice.

"Father, I apologize for bursting your bubble, but I don't really want a Tauros."

He stared at her for a long time, and she was getting nervous- afraid if he was going to lash out at her.

"Of course! Just Tauros are boring!"

"Really?" she was relieved that her dad could understand her for once.

Except he led her to another pen, this time it was filled with Bouffalant.

"Tada! Way more variety! You know, I once was a Bouffalant fighter champion. You can be one too by following my lessons."

This time, her stomach sunk even more," Father, there are more things in life than Tauros riding and Bouffalant fighting. Aren't there any more Pokemon?"

"How many things in life Alverad? You can be a Pokemon Nurse, which are exclusive to Nurse Joys. You can be a Pokemon Police, which are exclusive to Officer Jennys. You can be a gym leader, but there are already eight-"

"What about a Champion?"

"Hah! Being a Champion? That is impossible! Besides, Alverad, you don't even like battling."

 _That's true, she thought._

"Um, father, I'll think over it."

"Okay you! Let me know if you wanna Tauros or Bouffalant!"

She sat down in front of the doorsteps, wondering what she'll do.

"Ha! Elf here is given a chance to get a Pokemon, yet she still doesn't have one!" yelled a boy. He laughed loudly. The other boys joined him.

She stood up,"Shut up Finn! I'm just thinking about what Pokemon I'm getting!"

"Oh wow, you are picky. This is why girls shouldn't get Pokemon." he laughed more along with the other boys.

She was infuriated, but tried to keep her cool. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Now boys, be nice your little sister, this is a big moment in her life and she is taking her time." said the lady.

"'Kay, mom. I'll go and play with my Tauros with Dolan and Mike. Later pointy ears!"

Alverad fumed," Pointy ears, that little devil-"

"Now calm your horses, stay relaxed, they are just teasing you."

"But that's no way to talk to anyone! Why do you have to take care of so many kids?"

The lady chuckled, "Well you all were in tight situations so we had to bring you all in. Now get thinking about your next Pokemon!"

She sat back down and grumbled, "If only if that were easy..."

 **To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Here is another chapter to the story. Remember to review, don't be shy, say anything about this story and I'll try to make it better! Hopefully you'll enjoy!

It turned to sunset in a blink of an eye, and Alverad still hasn't decided yet...

"Have you decided yet?" asked the lady.

She flinched,"Oh, it was you, mother. I thought it was dad. I still haven't decided yet and its getting pretty late..."

"I wouldn't be surprised. You were always so hesitant in doing things... Unlike some other gentlemen I know."

Both of them laughed, soon coming down to a silence.

"Well, you better hurry. Your dad will become impatient if you don't decide quickly."

"I know. I know. Just- give me more time to think this over..."

"Okay, I'll let you be." and then, the lady left.

 _There must be more choices_ , thought Alverad. _There can't just be Tauros and Bouffalant, there are over hundreds of Pokemon!_ She turned to stare at the forest. _There must be more Pokemon, though how many? Why can't I pick from that category... Shoot I'm getting side tracked! My only choice is Bouffalant and Tauros, what should I pick? Well, lots of my brothers already picked Tauros', then that mean I should pick Bouffalant-_

A scream pierce the air and made Alverad jump. She dashed to the front of the house, as fast as her two little feet could take her. She stopped to see her father laying face down on the stone road- surrounded by her brothers and her mother, along with Stoutland.

"What happened here?" said Alverad.

Her dad made an attempt to to turn around on his back, but cringed in pain when he did. He laid down again in a stiff position.

"My leg-" he rasped.

"Oh Alverad!" began the lady," Your father has been hit! Hit in the leg! Hit hard! It came running down with no control! Like an angry Groudon! I never saw a terrifying beast like that. It's eyes had hunger, hunger for dueling and fighting! Your dad could've defeated it but he wasn't prepared! Oh Alverad it was terrible!"

"Mom, slow down! What hit father exactly?"

"Oh it was a huge, huge Bouffalant! Not one of ours! Never seen one like that ever! It was a mahogany Bouffalant-"

"A mahogany Bouffalant? Now that is impossible!"

"No, it was!" interrupted Finn," I saw it with my very own eyes! Its coat was a beautiful dark brown mahogany!"

The man rolled and groaned to remind them that he was still in pain, his leg was bleeding.

"Father is still in pain-"

"Oh please, Alverad!" pleaded the lady,"Your father is in such a terrible condition and he needs treatment right away! Your brothers won't go to get the herb because their too afraid in encountering that Bouffalant again, and I need to take care of your father. Oh please, oh please, won't you help your father?"

The boys along turned away, pretending to not hear the conversation. Father was still in such agony, that she had to go.

"Okay, mom, I will go- but herbs are extremely expensive-"

"Alverad, just take the whole wallet and give anything to save your father's wound. Just GO!"

Alverad ran back into the house and grabbed the lady's wallet and ran back out, running for the closest pharmacist.

But the pharmacy was five blocks away! She sprinted anyway, not going as fast as she would like it to. She then made it and ran to the pharmacist.

"Hello, ma'm, how can I help you-"

She thrust the wallet in front of the pharmacist,"Do you have a herb the treats injured areas of a leg?"

The pharmacist was in surprise," Are you in a rush ma'm-"

"DO YOU HAVE A HERB THAT TREATS LEGS?"

He only panicked, seeing his customer clearly being in a stressed situation- immediately grabbed the spiky herbs and gave them to her.

"That will be 25000 poke dollars-" she handed him the money and took the herbs in a rush.

She stepped out of the store, and was immediately introduced to rain. She sprinted back home along the river, running down the road, foot after foot. Her head was numb and her throat rasped for air. Her hands were cold and the wallet was slipping. She heard a cry.

Across the river was an Abra, the poor thing was cold and stranded on the other side with no one else- Spearow were pecking at it and dug their sharp beaks into the little Abra.

"Hey! Knock it off!" she yelled.

The birds ignored her, continually pecking the poor creature. She put her items down and jumped into the river without any thoughts. _Great, I'm not good at swimming._ She had trouble keeping her head up in the water- and the river was icy cold and was mean when the water pushed waves over her. She gasped for air and continued to swim, stoke after stroke after stroke. She pushed herself along the water and reached the other side, pushing away the Spearow that were beginning to peck at her. She pulled herself up and kicked at them.

"You naughty pests! Not only ruining crops but hurting other Pokemon!" she shooed them away and picked up the Abra, bruised and cut around the shoulders and legs. "Poor thing..." she heard a squawk and shifted her gaze at the Spearow, they picked away money in the wallet and grabbed the herbs. They picked up everything and left, cawing and laughing.

 _Oh no._

 **To Be Continued...**


End file.
